The red squirrel
the red squrrel is a villain from p.o.m series Bio The Red Squirrel is the one and only enemy that Buck Rockgut wants to catch. He is known as Penguin Enemy Number 1. When he escapes, Rockgut becomes unusually paranoid and obsessed about Red's recapture and hides underground for 47 years, waiting for Red to show himself again. At first, Private believes that The Red Squirrel doesn't exist, but in the end, it's revealed that he is indeed alive as he makes a voice log. The Red Squirrel later appears in A Visit From Uncle Nigel. He planned to release a missile containing spores that would cause all acorns to grow to incredible size and destroy all other plants. Uncle Nigel and Private stopped him, though he escaped. He later sent grenades shaped as acorns, releasing a knockout gas down the penguin's habitat, capturing all the penguins but Private. Private later arrived, stating he had trouble with the kettle. Once he arrived at The Red Squirrel's secret base to free the others, he exposed The Red Squirrel to a large amount of light from his Lunacorn toy to disorient him. Again, The Red Squirrel escaped, leaving the penguins to escape his self-destructing base. The Red Squirrel managed to brainwash Agent Buck Rockgut prior to Our Man in Grrfurjiclestan, and he used him as a sleeper agent to lure the four of "America's greatest penguin commandos" to destroy them. The quartet of commandos originally thought Buck sought revenge for putting on a wild goose chase by sending them on their own to catch a sleeper agent. The penguins used several tactics to terminate The Red Squirrel's control on the special agent, but they fail. Skipper had the plan to turn Buck out of his control by confusing him with themselves as imposters. A confused Buck became immobilized, and The Red Squirrel was captured. He reappears in Nuts to You where he seeks Fred's fortune to get him minions so he captures Fred and King Julien so that he can make them get the acorns. Julien and Fred do not get the acorns which results The Red Squirrel with no minions. Personality http://madagascar.wikia.com/wiki/The_Red_Squirrel_(Character)?action=edit&section=2 The Red Squirrel is evil, cruel, a brilliant strategist and skilled in hand-to-hand combat, able to hold his own against Uncle Nigel and Private. He is incredibly patient as he waited 50 (A Visit from Uncle Nigel) years underground for people to believe he didn't exist. He is also easily annoyed and seems to hate penguins. *Just like Dr. Blowhole, he's missing an eye, and he has customized it into a launch button (see A Visit From Uncle Nigel) and to cover it, he has an eye-patch over it. Also, it's his left eye that he's missing while Blowhole is missing his right eye. *He likes acorns; this is the reason for his plan after his debut. His like for acorns also makes him a scientist(because he developed a toxin that destroys all plant life and improves acorn growth which took fifty years to perfect) *He has a Russian accent yet is from Central Park. *Buck Rockgut is obsessed with him, spending 47 years in hiding, waiting for Red to show himself again. *Skipper still thought that the Red Squirrel does not exist, despite the fact that he was standing right in front of him. *It seems that he views Buck Rockgut as more of a threat than Uncle Nigel. *The reason the Red Squirrel was underground for so long is because he was waiting for Buck Rockgut to be as far away as possible so no one would stand in his way. During this time he was busy perfecting a toxin that destroys all plant life and improves acorn growth. *The Red Squirrel is very similar to Dr. Blowhole. Both are villians, both are missing an eye, both have an arm and ankle cuff wall, both are antagonists in every episode they appear in, both of them had their plans foiled by King Juilen, both briefly captured all the Penguins and both villians were defeated in every episode they appeared in. *The Red Squirrel is one of several enemies that is an antagonist in every episode he appeared in along with Dr.Blowhole,Space Squid,The Vesuvius Twins,The Rats and Officer X *The penguin who does the best impression of the Red Squirrel is Kowalski -- who has the same voice actor as the Red Squirrel. *Somehow, he had managed to escape Buck Rockgut during his quest to find White Widow & got back to the park. *The Red Squirrel was first aired 3-13-2010 and is the first episode in season two. *he also seems to have become sensitive to bright light for being underground for so long ---- *Goof: When the penguins minus Private are laughing, you can clearly hear Kowalski say "Touche" but he doesn't actually say it because he's too busy laughing. role in the series he is one of vraks minions and appeared in Winx club and the escape from castle mountain, and shows he has a phobia/fear of swans for there legend of the swan song Category:Villains Category:Vraks minions